psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eden971/Tapping the stars
Tapping Star Power Edit http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stars-0.jpgHave you ever looked up at the stars and wondered whats up there? Power, in its raw form. Stars are nothing but big balls of burning fire. But their power is more than that. Beyond that. A stars power is sentient and ethereal. In its current state it fades away, but it reaches Earth long before that. Unending power. Ever flowing. Astral Projection is needed for the first method. Sit out beneath the stars. It should be a clear night and the farther from the full moon the better. As the moon overpowers other energy's. It should be a warm night, since cold makes it more difficult to tap star power. Before all of the following exercises visualize the following. Bathe in starlight. Feel the brilliant white-bluish light flowing down into your body. It is warm; it warms you muscles, relaxes you, and yet infuses you with a tremendous otherworldly energy. Remember, the stars are suns, far away and yet effecting us on Earth. Methods Edit #See a star fill your mind. Pick out one star and propel your astral form to it. It is very dangerous to change stars without returning to your body first, as your astral form could be ripped apart. When you reach the star spread your hands out in front of it and take in as much energy as you can. You do not have to approach the star to quickly. If the heat is to much then you are close enough. To go on would be foolish. Clutch as much power as you can. Come back down into your body and release the energy to the rest of your body be spreading your hands as far as you can. #'(Strongest) '''This method was passed to me by a shaman from a crow tribe in Montana, and requires a severe amount of concentration and visualization. Go out on a cloudy night, but not to cloudy. Lie down and close your eyes. Feel the power from the grass. Feel its wetness, its growing embrace. Open your eyes. Find the first star you see. Hold it in your mind. Once you can visualize it, close your eyes. Now you are' in''' a bowl of sloshing Ebony ink. Wet with its madness. The sky is a blue of untold darkness. But still, in all that darkness there is a star. Only one, the one you saw. But the star starts to fall. Falling, falling, falling, and falling. Down into the bowl it falls. It is right above you. You reach out but cant quite get to it. Suddenly a wave picks you up and carries you higher. You now have the star in your hands. You eat the star. Its power fills you. An unchallenged power. You are now back in the grass, but you still have all the power. #Only certain people should use this method. It is for the purpose of learning. I read this in an old book lost in the archives of Salem. Lie down some where far from the haunts of man on a cloudless and cold night of a new moon. A night one or two days after is acceptable but not advised. Watch the stars. Pick out the patterns, see how they make pictures in the sky. Then Diffuse your concentration. Relax; let go of your conscious mind, black out all but the stars. Open yourself to them, Embrace them. Let them teach you their ways. After all, the things of the night are often the most knowledgeable. Accept the darkness. Accept the madness. Wallow in the fear and dismay of knowing you could die right now, and it would be painful. Listen to the things of the night. They only want to teach. So learn. Category:Blog posts